Desperate Androids
by 7moondance
Summary: Dorothy's mad as heck and she's not going to take it any more.


Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Bandai, Sunrise or Adult Swim. If I did Season 3 would be finished, we'd be halfway through Season 4 and Season 5 would be in the planning stages.

This scene will make more sense if you have read the translation of the original ending of Act 26 in the **Missing Pieces of Act 26** thread in the Smith Mansion section of the Paradigm City Forums. In a nutshell, the original ending is a replay of the opening of the first episode in which Roger is headed toward the deserted warehouse to negotiate for the release of the girl he believes is Soldano's daughter, (Dorothy). However Dastun and his men are also in the warehouse ready to ambush Beck. Roger pulls up in the Griffin and both he and Angel get out of the car. Roger sees Dorothy and asks "You are"

**Desperate Androids**

Roger to Dorothy: "You are…"

I'm Dorothy, you louse!" she fumed silently. "I'm the one who has scrubbed your toilets and washed your socks for the past 26 episodes. Remember me, Louse? I'm the one who was kidnapped and held for ransom, sucked up by giant magnets, used as the core memory of a Megadeus, shot twice by a demented cyborg, kidnapped by giant robots, had most of my core memory removed and saved your sorry butt more times than you can count. And what did I get in return? Nothing, nada, not one dammed thing!"

"You'd think with all that I went through I'd at least get a little Roger action, but noooo! The most action I ever got was to watch you stumble around in your ratty bathrobe and stupid fuzzy slippers. Well, I'm sick and tired of the whole thing and I'm not going to take it anymore."

With one fluid motion Dorothy snatched Beck's gun, grabbed Angel and jammed the gun into the blonde's skull.

"Mr. Negotiator," she shouted. "I have a demand and if you don't want to see blood, brains and black roots all over the place I suggest you give in."

"What do you want, Miss?" asked a startled Roger.

Dorothy reached into her pocket and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Write this down," she ordered then speaking in a voice that only Angel could hear dictated her demand.

"You can't be serious," Angel exclaimed.

"I am," Dorothy replied coldly.

"You," said the android gesturing to one of Beck's henchmen. "Give this to the Negotiator."

Dove took the note, gave it to Roger, then scuttled over to Beck and whispered something in his ear.

Beck's eyes widened. "Let's get the hell out of here!" he shouted.

Dastun, who had read the note over Roger's shoulder, was already sidling toward the door.

"This is completely unreasonable!" shouted Roger after he read the note. "I refuse to do it. Roger Smith does not do the Full Monty for anyone."

"Then prepare for a bloodbath Mr. Negotiator," Dorothy cried, pointing the gun toward Angel's head.

"Oh come on, Roger," said Angel. "Give the girl what she wants."

Roger looked at the android's unyielding expression and took off his jacket

"Keep on going, Mr. Smith," she said.

Angrily he loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and removed it.

"Now the undershirt."

Roger grabbed the hem of his undershirt and pulled it over his head.

Angel reached into the pocket of her suit jacket and pulled out a packet of tissues. "Please," she said handing one to Dorothy. "You're drooling all over my suit."

"Sorry," apologized Dorothy wiping her chin.

She turned her attention back to Roger. "Very nice, Mr. Smith, but you're only half way there."

"That's all you get," he shouted angrily.

There was an audible click as she released the safety.

"I mean it," said the half-naked negotiator.

Angel whispered something in Dorothy's ear. Dorothy smiled then gestured toward the Griffon with her gun.

"That's a lovely hood ornament," she said casually. "It would be a shame to see something bad happen to it.

"You heartless monster!" he screamed.

"Roger, we, 'er she means it," panted Angel as she wiped the drool from her own chin.

Reluctantly, Roger moved his hand toward his zipper.

Screen fades to black

Want more? Then write to Adult Swim and DEMAND a third season.

Next write in date is September 19, 2005

The theme is Desperate Androids

October 19, 2005 Theme Halloween Cats Pero

November 14, Give thanks for all the Big O stuff we have. Send pictures or receipts for Big O DVD's, models, etc. or for things you have seen advertised on The Big O.

December 19, Merry Heaven's day

We are writing our letters to Jim Samples, General Manager and Executive Vice President, Cartoon Network

Turner Broadcasting System Inc.

1050 Techwood Drive NW

Atlanta, GA 30318

Attn: Jim Samples


End file.
